I'm just another lost soul
by Another-dork
Summary: Red X gets unmasked in a fight with the Titans, there is a shock for Robin when X turns out to be his dead little brother, Jason Todd! Jason wants revenge on the Joker but ends up getting kidnapped by him, will the Titans and Batman find him before history repeats itself?
1. I'm not a zombie

**{I'm not a zombie}**

'It's over Red X!'

Robin shouted at another masked teenager, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

'Stop being a spoil sport chuckles!' X mocked 'I'm only having a little bit of fun.'

He threw a sticky X at Beast boy causing him to morph back to human form.

'Dude, It's gonna take ages to get this out my hair. ..again' he grumbled, he glanced around the abandoned warehouse, Cyborg's circuits had been messed up again, and Raven had a huge X across her face, only Robin and Starfire were left to fight.

A part of Beast boy feared they had once again been beaten by Red X, it annoyed him that Robin had been the one to design the suit and that thanks to him adding all those gadgets, he sighed.

They always got their butts kicked when ever Red X turned up in Jump City.

'Hey there cutie!' X grinned behind his mask at Starfire 'Your little boyfriend doesn't smile a lot does he?'

Star gritted her teeth aiming her star blots at him, he was too fast and dodged all of her attacks feeling quite pleased with himself he turned back to Star.

'Aw, cutie I don't know what you see in him he's too _touchy-' _

**BAM!**

Red X face-planted the floor 'Oww…' he moaned.

Robin had threw a bird-arang at him, it had slashed his mask leaving half of his face uncovered.

'Dickie-bird you always ruin my fun…'

Robin paused his heart felt jumpy.

The voice disguiser which Red X used had been damaged, and X's real voice sent shivers down Robin's spine the voice was familiar, way too familiar.

'Who are you?' Robin questioned as the rest of the titans crowded around the half unmasked Red X, they were still recovering from him kicking their butts yet again.

X started laughing still with his face on the floor 'I'm nobody important Dick…' he smiled.

'Dude he just called you Dick-' Beast boy started 'but that's your real nam-'

'Shhh!' Raven hissed, lightly hitting BB on the head.

Robin pulled X upwards off the floor and pulled the rest of his mask off.

Robin didn't say anything he just froze, Starfire gasped she had seen photographs of this boy before, Robin had shown her some.

It was Robin's adopted little brother.

Jason…Jason Todd.

But he was dead he had been murdered.

'Jason..?' Robin mumbled he was confused this was his brother, his **dead **littlebrother so how was he here? How was **he** Red X who always kicked their butts?

'Don't worry _Robin, I'm not zombie' Red X or rather Jason laughed._


	2. Cheer up

**{Cheer up}**

'How are you alive? You died-I was at your funereal…' Robin spoke quietly.

He felt sick like, his hands were shaking with fear and confusion he reached out to touch his brothers shoulder just to see if he was really there not a ghost or a vision.

Jason shifted backwards quickly and turned away for a spilt second he looked sad then he turned back holding his hands up.

'I guess death couldn't handle me bro' he smiled.

Robin didn't smile back.

'Cheer up.' Jason sighed.

'It's really me do some DNA test crap if you need to, c'mon lighten up chuckles it's not everyday your little brother returns from the dead is it?'

'Little brother?' Cyborg and Beast boy said in unison with the same shocked and slightly annoyed expression painted on their faces.

Raven frowned and looked at Jason 'You were dead?' she questioned.

He nodded stiffly.

Robin still looked dumbfounded, Starfire looked at X or Jason she was confused, she knew that people didn't just come back from the dead if this was really Jason this was going to be a serious issue for the team and especially for Robin, she remembered back to when Robin found out this Jason died.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRUCE?!' _

_She had heard Robin shouting down the phone, the rest of the titans had gone to get some more food to fill up the refrigerator, only her and Robin were in the tower he had been in his room taking a important phone call._

'_HE CAN'T BE! NO…no…' She felt as if she had heard his heart break in mid sentence and a sound of muffled sobbing could be heard._

'_Of course it would be the Joker…' _

_He almost whispered 'Yeah…I'll head over to Gotham we can talk in private there.' he had spotted Starfire looking quite worried standing near his door._

_He put the phone down and starting crying letting everything go, Star just rushed in and hugged him, seeing the usual strong and confident leader being in such a wreak broke her heart._

'_Robin…' she said softly 'What is wrong?'_

'_My brother h-he Got killed. No murdered' he said darkly._

_He usually didn't talk about his personal life or past at that, she didn't even know he had a brother she didn't say anything back she couldn't think of anything to say back to him, she just continued to hold him and gently rubbed his back._

_That evening he went to Gotham._

'_How?' Starfire asked quietly._

_Jason looked surprised, he glanced over to Robin._

'_Well ya see cutie, there's a thing called a Lazarus pit and-'_

_WHAM!_

_He passed out._

'_JASON!' Robin shouted with fear covering his face, a fear of losing his brother again._

_Raven looked At Robin nervously._

'_I'll take him to the tower!' as she said it she opened a dark portal holding Jason in her arms 'I'll be in the medical room'._

_Robin and Starfire raced off towards the titan tower, Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each very confused._

'_Do you know what's happing, dude?'_

'_No idea BB, No idea…'_


	3. He's my brother

**{He's my brother}**

**Jason's eyes flickered open, he ran his fingers though his hair and felt three stitches at the back of his head.**

**He sat up blinking.**

'**I swear they weren't there before.' he said out loud.**

**He suddenly realized that he wasn't in his damp old flat anymore, this place was much cleaner, he noticed that there was medical equipment but it wasn't a hospital.**

'**Oh no,no,no,no…'**

**Jason whispered under his breath, this was inside the titans tower he now remembered the confrontation which must of happened yesterday.**

**Jason jumped out of his bed trying to douche the security camera which was watching his every move he shifted towards the door just has he touched the security system to open the door an alarm blasted in his ear.**

'**Lay back down your injured-' A voice said from the same place the alarm went of from 'You had a previous injury on your head it caused you to pass out two days ago.'**

'**Dick..' Jason hissed.**

'**Jason-' Robin said quietly '- lay back down.'**

'**Why should I? I feel fine now let me go cus I'm sure this is classed as kidnapping!'**

**Robin sighed.**

'**Your not going anywhere Jay.'**

'**Whatever…' Jason said rolling his eyes he stubbornly sat himself back down on the bed.**

**Then his icy blue eyes glanced over to the security camera where Robin was watching him from, a scary smile spread over his face.**

'**I've been more injured then this-' He stated.**

**Robin froze.**

'**-I've been dead does that count as a injury?'**

**Robin didn't say anything back.**

**An awkward silence overcame the two adopted brothers.**

**Jason looked back up at the camera feeling guilty he frowned full of thought.**

'**Dick..' he asked solemnly. **

'**Yeah?'**

**He quickly looked away from the camera and started to chew on his bottom lip a little.**

'**How did the family take my-' he paused.**

'**Your death?' Robin answered.**

**Jason nooded.**

'**I'd rather talk to you in person then over a securiy system.'**

**Robin swung his chair around to face the other titans.**

'**I'm going in to see him-'**

**The rest of the titans looked edger.**

'**-Alone.'**

**Beast boy raised his hand weakley.**

'**But he's Red X!' BB complained. **

'**He's a dangerous villain, we should be in there with you!'**

'**He's my brother.' Robin simply said.**

'**Of course we'll leave you alone with him.' Raven said with a meek smile across her face.**

**Raven then turned to BB and grabbed him by his sleeve and tugged him out of the room, Cyborg turned to look at Robin.**

'**Hey, good luck with you brother' He then left the room.**

**Starfire was just about to leave to when Robin caught her by the hand.**

'**Can you come in with me?'**

**Star looked surpised, then she smiled at him.**

'**Of course I will!'**

**Robin smiled back at her.**

'**You being there with me will make it easier..'**

**Starfire put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.**

'**I will always be there for you Robin.'**

**So yeah guys chapter three!**

**I hope you are all enjoying my first fan fiction and thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to me that actually read and enjoy what I write!**

**Just so you know this story is after 'Trouble in Tokyo' so Robin and Starfire are together now they are my OTP, so there's going to be a lot of cute robstar scenes if you hadn't already guessed Ha ha ha hah…**

**But also there may be a guest appearance of a clown with a crowbar or is that too mean?**


	4. Not yet

**{Not yet}**

'So Ra's put you in the-' Robin gulped '-the Lazarus pit?'

He was so confused and angry.

Why would Ra's Al Ghul bring Jason back to life? Jason wasn't Ra's relation or anything or did he feel guilty, or maybe it was because Talia begged him to bring Jason back hoping that she'd get into Bruce's good books by bring back his dead son?

No that couldn't be right, could it?

There had to be a deeper cause.

'Yeah, it made this bit of my hair turn white' he said blowing a streak of white hair out his face,.

Robin smiled weakly 'And here I was thinking you were trying out a new look, it suits you.'

Jason raised his eyebrow 'Hah, really?' he wasn't convinced.

His eyes then trailed off and looked at Starfire.

'What is the cutie doing in here? Isn't this about a death in the family?' he questioned smiling, he didn't really want to think back to his resurrection changing the subject was a good move, but he knew he had to face those memories sooner or later.

He was just buying time.

'Starfire is here because I asked her to come here with me.'

'Well you always did like red-heads Dick, hey Star did you know of his little red-head fetish?' he said almost laughing, wiping a little tear from his eye '-hmm are you jealous ?'

'I am aware that Robin had a relationship with Batgirl, if that is who your referring to?' Star answered, she didn't usually get annoyed with people this easily but Jason was testing her patience all he did was mock and change the subject.

Without a doubt he was definitely Red X .

A bad guy, wasn't he?

'Do you know why you were put in the pit?' Robin asked concerned he needed to get this story straight at the moment it made no sense.

'I know why, Isn't it obvious? Ra's felt guilty so decided to bring me back but I may have gone a little-'

'A little what?'

'-Wrong.'

'What's that supposed to mean Jason what type of wrong do you mean?' his heartbeat was increasing, wrong could mean anything! It could mean that he developed powers or only has a limited time left.

'I guess Ra's thought I'd be thanking him for bringing me back.'

Jason had anger written all over his face, his eyes were tightly closed and his teeth gritted together.

'-But no, I was angry. Just so angry I-' he paused for a breath '-killed two of his guards and ran away.'

Robins heart felt tight almost like he couldn't breathe, Starfire quietly gasped.

'You killed people?'

Jason looked up at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

'I didn't mean to!' he sounded like he was begging 'they wouldn't let me through I was so angry so overcome with that feeling I didn't know what I was doing or where I was all I knew was that I needed to get out, may-maybe I thought for second or two I was back there in the warehouse with…him.'

Robin felt sick.

And now he also felt the over whelming feeling of anger, he wasn't mad at Jason no, he was angry at himself for not realizing Jason was X soon enough or maybe it was too late for him, maybe now Jason had tasted the criminal life he wanted to carry it on.

After all he had killed people.

Jason suddenly stood up and screamed.

'Jay what are you doing?'

'NO! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES YOU THINK I'M A MURDERER, BUT I'M ONLY A THEIF I'VE ONLY EVER BEEN A THEIF, NOT A MURDERER!'

'I don't I just-' Robin was the one pleading now.

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST STOP FREAKING TALKING CUS I'M A THIEF, I'M NOT A MURDERER NOT LIKE-like him..!' Jason gripped his hair and fell down to the floor.

'-I'm always the bad one…you couldn't ever to anything wrong your the golden boy.' There was tears falling down his face and dripping on the floor.

Starfire kneeled down next to him and stroked his hair and his crying got louder he kept mumbling 'I'm not like him.'

Robin sighed and sat down next to them.

'I wasn't saying your like him…The Joker-'

Jason's sobs became louder and more frequent 'I'm not like him…never.' he managed to say , Robin felt tears forming in his eyes to he looked at Starfire she was also crying.

'You will **NEVER **be like him Jaybird, I know that and you know that your stupid for even thinking it.' his voice was stern but not cold it had feeling unlike Bruce's voice.

'If-if I'm stupid how did I kick your butts so many times?' he said cheering up a little, he was now laying on Starfire's lap while she stroked his hair he felt calmer she was good at being nice, since he had been Red X he only got people attempting to kill him or arrest him he hadn't felt kindness in years.

Deep down he knew he didn't want people to be nice to him, it would only make him upset because he felt like he didn't deserve kindness.

'Why did you take my Red X suit?' Robin now asked his arms crossed and lips slightly pressed together.

'For fun-'

'A serious answerer boy wonder.'

'No, you're the wonder I'm the blunder.' Jason pointed out, causing Robin to look annoyed Jason always seemed to point out that he himself was a failure and that Robin was a 'wonder' which wasn't remotely true. Jason moved his head away from Starfire's lap and pushed his hands over his face and though his hair pushing it back but the white bit fell in front of his face yet again he blew it out his eyes.

'I need a hair cut..' he mumbled under his breath.

This made Starfire smile maybe Jason wasn't as annoying as she first thought.

'A. Serious. Answer.' Robin now said sternly.

'Okay ya got me, I was going to see you but I saw you looking at the suit I thought it looked cool so I used my master thief abilities to take it.'

'Master thief skills?'

'Yes, and _really_ Dick all your passwords are 'The last flying Grayson' not too hard to work out if anyone knew your secret identity.' he said with a playful tone.

'Well I didn't expect my brother to rise from the dead then break in and steal it did I? If I expected that then maybe the passwords would be different.'

This made Jason maybe laugh a tad to much ,then laughter stopped almost immediately a serious look appeared on his face.

'You haven't called Bruce have you?' a serious tone was in his voice.

Robin was quiet.

He had found himself in weird situation in the past few days he found out his dead brother was alive and was Red X a master thief, he had to tell Bruce.

He couldn't keep it to himself, it wouldn't be fair.

'Oh God you did!'

'Jay what else was I meant to do?'

'Uh, I don't know WAIT UNTILL I SAID YOU CAULD CALL HIM?' he screeched back, he couldn't bring himself to deal with the fact Bruce was coming here to see him.

His eyes looked at the door he could hear footsteps, then he looked back at Robin and grinned he was going to escape.

'Jason, don't you dare!' he warned.

The door opened and Raven walked through it happened too fast Jason jumped through the door over the top of raven there wasn't any time to use the door or find one he saw the glass window a smirk spread over his face, Robin and Starfire were chasing after him and cornered him.

'Jason, you can't escape it will be okay-'

'No, you don't understand I didn't want to see Bruce not yet, I wanted to tell him I was alive but you just went and did what you thought was right!'

'Please I don't want to hurt you-'

'You had no trouble with it before Dickie-bird-' he smirked even more '-bye.'

'Bye? What do you-?'

Jason laughed and jumped into the window causing it to smash, he did a double somersault onto the ground with a thump.

'Ah crap. ..' he mumbled he had a broken arm, _well jumping out a three story building would do that to anyone _he thought at least he didn't break a leg then he wouldn't be able to run away.

Robin shook his head 'that idiot…' he hissed he couldn't see him anymore he had done the infamous bat-family disappearing trick, Jason was great at disappearing.

The other titans heard what happened they all tried to find him but they couldn't, and without any trackers it was hard to locate him, Robin was stressed what was he going to say when Bruce got here?

_Oh I'm sorry Bruce I found your dead son, my brother but Jason just happened to jump out a window and then disappeared! _

Bruce was going to be furious, this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

This chapter is longer than usual I had to put so much stuff in this chapter!

And yes, I went for the story of how Jason came back to life from 'Batman: Under the red hood' I changed it a little to go with the story.

So what do you think is going to happen next?


	5. The dead don't come back

These characters **do not** belong to me!

* * *

**{The dead don't come back}**

The dead just don't come back.

Bruce knew that.

He knew that since he was eight years old when he parents were murdered, ripped from this cruel world, ripped away from him.

Of course he wished deep down that people could rise from the dead return to where they were taken from back home back into the arms of loved ones.

And apparently some people could come back even without an explanation.

'That's impossible' The dark knight hissed down the phone what he was hearing had to be wrong.

'It's not impossible Bruce-' Dick almost whispered through the phone '-I don't know how but he's back B, Jason is back he's been back for a while…'

Bruce flinched at the mention of Jason's name it was just too impossible he couldn't come back, nobody can just come back from the dead.

'People don't come back from the dead Dick.'

'Well I did some DNA tests and-'

'He's not back.' Bruce deadpanned.

'Yes he is.' Dick stated.

'-The DNA results say its him and he is not a clone it's him I know it, BELIVE ME.' Dick quickly added, talking quickly before Bruce would dismiss his information or hang up on him.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, neither of them dared to speak first the subject was still touchy, Jason had only died two years ago he was only 15.

It wasn't fair.

He was too young, why did the young die so early?

'Okay I'm coming over to Jump city.'

'What? Like right now?'

'Right. Now.' and with that Bruce put down the phone.

* * *

Jason grunted as he jumped into his run down flat, without his Red X suit he felt bear just like he was a normal person, but he wasn't.

Normal people don't come back from the dead.

He slowly stumbled to his bathroom to find a bandage to warp up his broken arm by this time it was aching and causing him great discomfort.

After jumping out a three story window which caused the break then he had realized that the titans tower was on a freaking island and had to quickly swim to shore with a broken arm before the titans caught up with him.

'How dare he…' Jason mumbled to himself, how dare Dick call Bruce!

Surely Dick must of thought that there must be a reason that Jason hadn't come home but no, he had to be a freaking goody two shoes and call Bruce and was coming to Jump city to find him.

A smile crept onto Jason's lips as he imagined how Bruce's face would look like when Dick told him that he had escaped, oh how Bruce was going to be beyond pissed at him.

The smile faded quickly as he leaned backwards onto his bed.

He always thought that he was going to tell Bruce and Dick he was alive but as he became more invested in being Red X the reality of telling his 'family' he had came back to life had almost but disappeared, he had became a villain to the titans and in some ways he liked it.

He was 100% sure that the titans didn't know where his flat was but he was also sure they could ask around or now look on surveillance videos he would be obvious to spot, there wasn't a lot of seventeen year olds who had a odd white streak in their hair.

He had to move.

Maybe he would go to Bludhaven or Star city there would be some nice stuff to steal there he would sneak in to a lab and- he suddenly remembered that he no longer had his Red X suit, he'd have to take up a new identity yeah, but it still had to have the word red in it he always wanted to have red in his name it sounded so cool.

Maybe he could be red robin? No that was too obvious it would be him, Red Jaybird?

Still no.

He stood up and started to change his damp cloths into something more comfortable, a plain black t-shirt with his leather jacket over the top and his worn down gray jeans with red lace up boots.

After getting changed he began to collect his belongings shoving them quickly into a medium size rucksack, there wasn't a lot of stuff only a few other t-shirts one other pair of jeans and a lot of cash (stolen of course) and a crumpled up piece of paper.

He paused a moment and gently smoothed it out on the small coffee table.

It was a plain sheet of paper.

He rummaged through a draw and pulled out a pen he knew that so enough the titans would find his flat and maybe Batman would be with them, the thought made him cringe.

Jason started to write:

_Hello Titans,_

_Guess you guys found me the infamous Red X._

_I'm not here anymore not if you couldn't tell that already, but don't look for me._

_Just leave me alone ._

_If I wanted you to know I came back from the dead I would of told you, you all just better leave me in the past just like I have left you all in the past._

_I mean it because its true when I died I left everything in that life now I'm back I am a new person and without a doubt you wont like me._

_So bye_

_Jason_

He stood up in silence and left the note on the table, he could hear shouting down stairs he sighed.

The couple down stairs always shouted at each other their fights would end up in hitting and kicking in theses huge fights sometimes he would just lie awake at night listening to them, it reminded him about his parents the fights they used to have, other nights when it was quiet his mind wondered back to his nights at Wayne manor when he wasn't on patrol, how quiet it was and peaceful without a worry.

Then he would suddenly realize he wasn't home anymore, he had died, came back and now was a thief a villain to the Titans.

With that thought he grabbed his rucksack and jumped out of the flat window this time it was only one story high so there was no injuries, he landed onto the street, pulled his hood up and walked sticking to the shadows not wanting to attract attention.


	6. A bat appears

Hey there Guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I have exams coming up and life has been a little rubbish but now it's okay. 3

I don't own any of these characters.

AND, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWD THIS STORY YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Anyway, here we go:

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**{A bat appears}**

The tower was full of the feeling of stress, it hung in the air and decided to stay there like a bad odour, it was almost reaching breaking point.

The freaking Batman was coming to the titans tower to a see Jason who had jumped out a three story window then disappeared, without a doubt he was definitely apart of the 'bat family' with that spectacular disappearing act.

Robin was pacing around the main room causing the stress levels of the other titans to reach sky high.

"Okay Robin stop pacing!" Raven blurted out, she was trying to meditate and his constant pacing was literally driving her insane.

"I'm not pacing." Robin said trying to mask his obvious stress.

He could feel the rest of the titans staring at him with annoyed looks upon all their faces.

"-Okay I might be pacing but there is a good reason why. ' he finally admitted, and this time the titans nodded in agreement with their leader.

Suddenly they could hear engines from the bat-jet, it had just landed on top of the tower, not a single person said anything or dared to follower Robin as he ventured up to the roof to meet his former partner.

He ran his fingers through his thick ebony hair and sighed.

_This is going to be interesting… _he thought sarcastically.

'Dick.' Batman said without emotion, Robin straighted up as Batman mentioned his name, he turned around to face him 'I remember you said to not use names in the field-' he paused '-Bruce.', Batman didn't respond to his comment, he just said in a weary voice.

'Where is Jason?'

'About that…' Robin mumbled meekly rubbing the back of his neck.

'Where is he?'

'He was here, alive and-'

'I understand he's alive, where is he?'

'Well-'

'DICK!'

'HE JUMPED OUT THE THIRD STORY WINDOW!'

An arkward silence fell over the pair, they didn't look each other in eye, finally Batman spoke.

'Is he okay?' there was worry in his voice, Dick sighed and slowly shrugged his sholders 'We think so-'

The Batman sighed.

Dick continued talking, 'He was angry at me for calling you, so he broke the window and jumped, we didn't find him there but he has to have injuries from that jump-'

'-So the sooner we find him the better.' Batman finished Dick's sentence.

* * *

They said nothing more as they walked down into the main room of the tower, Dick tried to ignore his team mates faces as they saw Batman followering him towards the computer.

'That's B-Bat-Batman' Beast boy spluttered his eyes wide open in a mix of shock, fear and amazement , Cyborg stood behind him with a smile he found it amusing of how amazed BB was.

The girls were shocked too by Batman's presence, but Raven had only raised an eye brow and Star had reminded silent as she got the feeling that Robin needed to be alone with Batman for awhile.

After ten minutes Robin spoke 'I've found some surveillance video of a block of flats I'm pretty sure it's Jason in the footage, I don't know how I didn't see it before…' he felt like kicking himself.

The titans had perked up ready to go out.

'Me and Robin will go there.' Batman said, his voice full of authority none of the titans dared to question it or talk back, Dick ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Bruce out of the titans earshot.

'Bruce, I think you shouldn't come-'

He wasn't stressed now he was picking his words carefully '-its just Jay, he jumped out that window when I told him you were coming here, he runs off again we might not find him again, I don't want to _loose him again._' he almost choked on the last words.

'Okay, You go and take your team.'

Behind his mask Robin's eyes were wide open and full of shock 'Oh, Okay then I just thought…' he shut himself up, of course Bruce didn't want to stay in the tower, but he didn't want to loose Jason again they didn't want that heart wrenching pain again.

The rest of the titans were standing up now ready to go, Robin joined them he turned around to look at Bruce 'I'll keep you informed of what happens.'

'Yes.'

'We **will** get Jason back.' Dick quickly added.

'I don't doubt that.' Bruce replied with no definite emotion, then the titans were gone.

* * *

The flat was small, it had a single bed a small bathroom and a chest of draws and small coffee table.

'Robin-' Starfire spoke softly '-there is a note, from Jason.'

Dick almost leaped over to her and removed the note from her hands.

_Hello Titans,_

_Guess you guys found me the infamous Red X._

_I'm not here anymore not if you couldn't tell that already, but don't look for me._

_Just leave me alone ._

_If I wanted you to know I came back from the dead I would of told you, you all just better leave me in the past just like I have left you all in the past._

_I mean it because its true when I died I left everything in that life now I'm back I am a new person and without a doubt you wont like me._

_So bye_

_Jason_

Leave him alone? Left everything in the past? Everything Jason had written were lies, in the medical room Jason had not left everything behind, he was crying and angry and so damaged.

A beeping notice made him jump slightly, the communicator Bruce was calling.

'Batman I-'

'Dick we need to find Jason **NOW.'**

Dick almost growled 'That's what we're doing, we are-'

'The Joker has escaped from Arkham and my sources tell me he's heading towards Jump city.'

Dick froze and dropped the note.

They needed to find Jason now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jason hated the rain.

Why was it even raining in Jump city? Had the weather from Gotham swapped with Jump?

Maybe the shockingly depressing weather had followed Bruce to Jump city.

Jason smiled for about two seconds then he remembered about everything, his death, the fact Bruce hadn't taken any sort of revenge on The Joker, he had shot Barbara leaving her paralyzed then he had killed him Robin, his partner and his so called son …weren't they important enough to rid the world of that death worshipping poison?

Obviously not.

If Dick had been beaten half to death with a crowbar, then blown up in a godforsaken warehouse by the Joker, Bruce would have killed Joker without a doubt, that's what Jason kept telling himself.

His injured arm was still hurting which was not a good thing, then something caught his eye, something on a television through a shop window it was showing the news, he found himself staring at it wide eyed.

Someone had escaped from Arkham asylum the news reporter was just reading out who.

Oh fuck.

Jason felt sick rising in his throat and tears forming in his eyes as he heard the name.

'The Joker.'


	7. Revenge among other things

Hello I'm back I really wanted to write this chapter as soon as possible I don't like cliff-hangers and neither do you guys, so this chapter gets inside Jason's mind.

Characters do not belong to me. :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**{Revenge among other things}**

Jason felt like he was going to throw up, the Joker had escaped, to his knowledge the psychopath had been put in Arkham asylum by Batman after his death, and Joker hadn't got out, up until now.

How many other lives will the mad man taint or destroy this time?

How many families will he tear apart by torture or death, just for some fun?

It made Jason feel sick to his core, it was the type of sick feeling which clutched his stomach and his heart simultaneously, and it hurt the very fibre of his body.

The news reporter on the television started saying something else, Jason was ripped away from his dark thoughts and he began to watch and listen to the news reporter.

'As I said before The Joker has escaped from Arkham asylum-' The female news reporter looked stressed and finely painted red finger nails were tapping on the table as she sorted out sheets of paper containing the most recent news '-and he doesn't appear to be in Gotham anymore, sources in Jump city say that he has been sighted there.'

Jason fell to his knees in shock and anger.

It was painful enough to know Joker had escaped and would ruin more lives because Bruce hadn't got the guts to kill the bastard.

But the fact Joker was in Jump city, right now ; felt like a ice cold hand had pulled his heart out of his chest and ripped it up, but he doubted he even had any heart and rip up left.

A plan was forming in his head.

Maybe he could do it, kill him.

The Joker.

Jason had already killed two people by accident, Bruce would never forgive him for that.

Would killing a psychotic murder who had filled grave yards full of rotting corpses and not to mention himself be classed as an evil act?

The Joker had murdered him, taken him away from Bruce, and the rest of his 'family', a family he was only starting to fit into.

Jason thought to when he told Dick he killed people, he could tell it made him uneasy, his little brother being a murderer, even though Dick had convinced him that he wasn't at all like the Joker.

And that was true.

He hadn't killed anyone for fun, killing the Joker wasn't going to be fun, no. It was going to be satisfying.

Satisfying revenge.

'Yeah, revenge..' Jason hissed quietly to himself.

It tingled on the tip of his tongue, revenge. He smiled at the thought of the word, he liked the meaning of it:

* * *

_Revenge: The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for a wrong suffered at their hands._

* * *

Nobody had avenged his death, so he would avenge it himself, he would need to confront the Joker stare into the eyes of the man who killed him, then watch the light slowly drain from them, that would be satisfying.

But a part of Jason, maybe the part which was Robin all those years ago didn't want to stare the man in the eyes and did not want to kill him or anyone again, that part only wanted to hurt Joker maybe a crowbar would be involved? He almost laughed out loud.

This part of him was small and mostly insignificant and it also feared if he saw the Joker in person again he would freeze in fear and would mentally return to that warehouse and relive the feeling of being useless to stop the awful things inflicted upon him.

Useless to defend himself.

Jason shook his head and pulled himself up off the soaked ground, he needed to make plans of revenge.

But the sound of gun shots distracted him, they were close, he did something he shouldn't of, he ran towards the echoing gun shots.

* * *

Something inside him told him the Joker was going be there, he was now running at his top speed towards the scene.

What was he doing?

He hadn't got a plan figured out, just a mindless thirst for revenge and it was now just in reach, the idea of revenge laced his brain and whispered horrors in his ears.

He had just ran a head into a situation without a plan with out an idea, his habit of doing that, had got him killed by the Joker the first time.

Jason really had no idea what he would do if the Joker was there, he had no weapons, but then again he had killed the other two guys with his bare hands, he broke their necks.

He slowed down his running pace and he looked at the scene in front of him.

There was ten or eleven dead bodies scattered across the ground, blood gushing out of gunshot wounds. Jason wasn't quite sure if the eleventh person was dead because every now and then they twitched.

Apart from the dead people they were about five people on their knees with their hands over there heads.

They were hostages.

The hostages consisted of an older looking business man he was maybe on his way home when he got caught up in this commotion he had a split lip and was shaking a lot.

Next to the business man was a mother who had her arm around her sons shoulder and her other hand above her head, her son looked about fourteen, he had black hair and the corner of his head was bleeding.

The other two hostages weren't related like the ones before they were both middle aged, one male and one female shaking, but they didn't look injured.

The people who Jason suspected of the dead bodies and hostages were two men holding guns, their faces covered by disturbing clown masks they were occasionally hitting the group of hostages with the bottom of there guns.

Suddenly out of darkness appeared the Joker.

He circled the hostages like a shark whose grin held way too many teeth, for its face, at seeing his murderer again Jason could feel his blood run cold and pure hatred bubbling up wards from his stomach.

Revenge was the only thing Jason could think of, he forgot about everything else and words started slipping out his mouth before his brain could even assess the situation.

'Joker-' He growled, it barely sounded human it was almost a noise just full of hate and rage, '-leave those people alone!'

He had caught the Joker's attention the man spun around to face him, he was grinning widely and looking in Jason's direction.

Jason honestly didn't know what to do now, he just stood still watching the other two men carefully who were holding the guns, they had also noticed him, but the Joker waved his hand towards them to signal 'don't shoot' or something.

'Wow.' Joker stated '-looks like we've got a hero want to be here, what's ya name kiddie?'

Jason didn't say anything he just gave the Joker a look which if it could, would kill anything in its path.

'Don't talk much, okay I'll give you name-' the man put his hand under his chin and looked thoughtful for a second or two '-Your wearing a red hoodie, so I'll call you Red hoodie , I'm fond of red hood's I used to be one my self but that's another story.' his grin seemed to get wider then before and he started laughing and he started to walk towards Jason.

Jason's hands were touching his red hoodie attached to his leather jacket, Joker had so creatively named him after, making sure it was in place as there was a chance he would recognize him, but it was unlikely because his features had grown older and the Joker wouldn't believe the Robin he had killed had came back to life, would he?

The Joker was about a metre in front of him 'Hoodie I like you, I'll take you hostage with the others, hmm but I only need five hostages, so…' the Joker pulled out a gun from inside his suit pocket and shot the mother of the fourteen year old boy.

Jason could hear the screams, he couldn't tell if it came from the boy or the mother, maybe both.

He closed his eyes for a minute he knew how much losing a parent hurt, it sometimes felt physical it always left an aching at the bottom of your heart that would never ever heal up just get unevenly patched up, and sometimes you would want to disappear all together it was cruel and torturing because without helping it your mind would wonder about multiple scenarios that could of happened if they were still alive, it was tortuous.

And this kid had all that pain to come.

'Well Hoodie looks like there's room for you in my little party now!' the Joker screeched gleefully.

Jason couldn't move his legs started shaking and no words came at his voice 'I cant-I..'

He was frozen in his place, the apparent insignificant Robin part of him fears had been correct, he couldn't move or speak, he was mentally back in that warehouse, maybe seeing an innocent women whose son seen her death had triggered something in his head.

He blacked out.


	8. Halloween has came early

Characters do not belong to me!

* * *

**{Halloween has came early}**

About ten minutes ago Dick had read out Jason's note to Bruce and Bruce had replied with silence, which was not a good sign.

'Bru-Batman we cant find Jason anywhere, I think he might of left Jump city.' Dick said quietly through the communicator, he was now hoping for a more talkative reply from Bruce but it was doubtful.

The Titans had spread around a radius of two miles from Jason's flat in hope of finding him but they had found nothing, it was like he had vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Urgh…' Robin sighed, he just wanted to find his brother and he couldn't help thinking it was his fault Jason had jumped out that damn window, if he hadn't of called Bruce maybe Jason would of stayed…

'Robin come in-' Bruce's voice made him jump, hopefully Bruce had found something or had seen Jason on some surveillance cameras, 'Yeah Batman?' Dick answered.

'The Joker has been confirmed to be in Jump city, he is approximately three miles from your location' there was a pause '-he has killed twelve people and taken five hostages, and now I can't find his location, I would advise you to return to the tower.'

_Advise? _Dick thought _more like demanding, _but he wasn't in any mood for an argument he just wanted Jason back.

'Okay, I'll tell the Titans' he muttered cutting Bruce off and calling the rest of the Titans, they would be back at the tower soon, but fear stirred up inside him he couldn't shake the feeling that Jason had done something stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jason's eyes flickered open, his head hurt and his body felt heavy as he attempted to lift himself up of the ground he realized his hands were cuffed behind him.

Crap.

He noticed he was in a room not a warehouse this time, the room was small, dark and damp, he was pretty sure he was in a basement because there didn't seem to be any windows, Jason couldn't see a lot but could make out four hostages and was slightly comforted by watching their chests rise then fall again, at least the Joker hasn't killed anyone else yet he thought.

Next to him he could make out the sound of almost silent sobs, it was coming from the boy whose mother had been shot and killed by the Joker, the boy was obviously awake.

'Hey.' Jason whispered, he met the younger boys eyes they were ocean blue but now red and puffy from crying.

'He-hey..' he mumbled back sniffing as he did so, 'Are you okay there?' Jason asked but quickly regretted it as the boy was obviously not okay, who would be okay if they had been taken hostage and had seen a parent get brutally murdered?

'No, no I-I'm not okay I just want to g-go ho-' the boy spluttered but was stopped as manic laughing could be heard from the doorway leading to the basement.

Jason's suddenly felt fear swimming around in his stomach, he looked at the boy but decided to hide his own fear, he had already been through this situation before, showing fear was a weakness because the Joker seemed to enjoy the fear and took pride in the pain he inflicted on others.

'Kid, don't show fear dealing with the Joker and don't let him see you crying he likes it, so don't give the satisfaction, you got that?'

The boy nodded slowly ' H-how do you kn-know that?' he questioned quietly.

'Please kid, just trust me you could say I'm experiencing Déjà vu so trust me.'

'Oh, okay I-I've got it..' the boy whispered back his bottom lip wobbling as he tried to fight back the tears.

* * *

The laughter got louder and the sound of rattling keys could be heard, Joker opened with door his grin wide, he walked down a few steps leading down to the basement, he was holding a rather large bag someone would use to carry filming equipment in, he put it down and pulled out a mega phone, he put it to his mouth grinning widely.

'WAKEY, WAKEY EVERYONE!'

He shouted into it, flipping on the light switch at the same time, giving Jason a good view of the room and causing the remaining hostages to wake up, they looked startled and then at the same time they started crying and pleading with the mad man, Jason sighed loudly rolled his eyes they obviously didn't know the Joker can't be reasoned with.

'Oh shut up, your constant crying is annoying, usually the kiddies cry first-' the other hostages stopped freaking out and stayed silent, Joker then looked at Jason and the boy, he noticed the younger boys frightened look and bent down to his face him, he ruffled the boy's dark hair feeling the boy freeze up at his touch 'Are you scared kiddie?'

The boy didn't say anything or move at all, he was frozen in fear he was too scared to cry.

Joker pushed the boys face against the ground and he yelped in pain not able to lift himself back up the boy stayed face down on the damp floor, The Jokers attention then turned to Jason the man had an confused look on his face which turned into a smirk.

'You look familiar have we met before, hoodie?'

'Yes, you could say we have.' Jason hissed, hate lacing his every word his expression was filled with pain and anger to match his tone of voice.

The Joker smiled 'I just love reunions, don't you? So what happened last time we met?'

'Nothing important.'

'Oh? Did I kill your parents or something maybe blew up your school?' he continued to push on, Jason could almost feel his sanity reaching breaking point, he hated how Joker toyed with his victims.

'Hah yeah, something along those lines.' he managed to say through gritted teeth.

The Joker laughed out loud then stood up and reached inside the bag again and pulled out a recording camera he fiddled around a little with it and stood up straight again.

'What are you going to do with us?' The older looking business man who was another hostage asked physically shaking as speaking

'Ah, ya know kill you all, but give people hope I'll release you then kill all of you-' he said rummaging through the bag again taking out a clown mask, holding it up to the old mans face then putting it back, he sighed '-I got bored with Gotham, Batsy was annoyed I smashed the brains out of his birdie number two, so I decided to visit birdie number one in Jump city but couldn't resist a little fun first.'

Jason growled at the mention of himself and Dick and anger yet again over took him.

'YOU LEAVE ROBIN ALONE, YOU DEATH WORSHIPPING BASTARD!'

The rest of the hostages stared at him shocked by the sudden outburst, the younger boy had even lifted up his head to look at him, he had a surprised look on his face.

The Joker shook his head and grinned 'Really Hoodie what did I do to you, huh? And why so protective over the little birdie, you got a connection to him?'

Jason remained silent yet again regretting his actions.

Joker held up the camera obviously getting bored with their conversation he walked over to the older man, the hostages seemed to be arranged in age order.

'Okay, listen up this is funny, you guys are going to say your names when I ask you and then you give me reason to not kill you, this is gonna be broadcast on every TV in Jump city, so no swearing little kids might be watching!'

He broke into uncontrollable laughter, then stopped suddenly and kneeled next to the old man pushing his head against the wall, he turned on the camera and made it face himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The Titans had just arrived back to the tower, tired from looking for Jason again.

Suddenly the Jokers face appeared on the main screen causing them to all jump, Dick looked at Bruce and he was already trying to locate where the signal was coming from.

'_Hellllloooo! Residents of Jump city!' Joker grinned '-as you already know I've made quite an entrance to -your interesting city, and right now, live! I've got some hostages with me, they aren't not very fun but I can find a way to make them, hahah, laugh!' the camera was suddenly flipped round to reveal an old looking business man blood dried on his head and tears streaming down his face, Joker lightly slapped the mans face._

'_What's your name and why should you live?'_

'_I-I'm Ian Summers and I should live because run an business dealing with rec- recording cameras…'_

'_Ah Ian, boring name, boring reason to live, but it's quite ironic how you sell cameras and you're going to die being recorded by one!' the Joker shrieked with laughter and shot the man straight in the head his brains formed a messy pattern on the wall, screams could be heard from other people in the room._

_He moved the camera to face an middle aged man and women, 'So what's your answerer to my question?'_

_The pair spoke quick and were shaking 'Oh god, oh I-I'm Helena Smith and I have a family I want to watch my kids grow u-up!' she pleaded._

'_Wrong!' the Joker smiled shooting her in the stomach, a scream, then silence was overtaken by manic laughter, the middle aged man was almost hyperventilating 'I'm Dus-Dustin and I -I' _

'_Too slow, bye-bye.' the Joker shot him in the stomach like the women, blood was pooling around the two bodies you couldn't tell whose blood was whose._

_The Joker flipped the camera round the face himself again, 'Well that was exciting, but now here's the younger entertainers , you guys at home seem to have a lot more sympathy for young ones!'_

_He turned it back to face a young boy, his head on the floor the pooling blood from the three bodies almost reaching him, The Joker grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, a little cry could be heard from him._

'_Now pumpkin, What's your name and why should you live, huh?'_

_The boy sniffed still trying to keep to Jason advise to not cry but it was difficult 'I'm T-Timothy Drake and I- I'm smart so I should live because I could hel-help people and stuff…' Tim didn't know what to say babble just seemed to escape his mouth, he was convinced he was going to die in any second._

'_Well kiddie that's a good reason we could use more doctors hahahah!' Joker mocked '-I'll keep you alive a little longer, the public love suspense !'_

_Tim closed his eyes and slumped backwards slightly in relief he glanced over to Jason worry in his eyes for what Jason's fate would be._

'_Now, Hoodie-' the Joker moved the camera to face Jason '-What's your name and why should you live?'_

* * *

The Titans gasped watching the camera reveal Jason to be one of the hostages.

'Br-Bruce he's got, the Joker's got Jay…' he said his heart seemed to leap out his mouth, Bruce quickly lifted his head from trying to track to signal and froze at the sight of Jason in the Jokers clutches again.

* * *

_Jason grinned despite his situation 'Well you see I'm go fuck yourself, you fucking bastard.' _

_The Joker hit him on the back of the head with the bottom of his gun twice and with full strength, Jason only grunted at the pain and could make out the faint taste of irony blood filling up his mouth._

'_Fine, hehehahah why should you live, go fuck yourself?'_

_Jason sat up slightly he glared at the man and spat blood and saliva at the camera, the Joker laughed wiping the blood off the camera lens._

'_WHY!-' Joker growled, suddenly he changed his voice back to normal '-Why should you live?_

_Jason gave the Joker a bloody smile ' I shouldn't be alive right now, so I'm back for a reason, I need to live, so I can fucking kill you.' _

_The Joker gasped like he had came to an conclusion ' I now know who you are birdie, wow isn't this impossible? I thought zombies didn't come out till Halloween!'_

'_Guess Halloween has came early this year.' Jason replied pushing himself up against the wall from the floor, his ice blue eyes met Tim's worried ocean blue eyes._

_The Joker flipped the camera to face himself, laughing as he did so 'I hope your watching Batsy-' he said standing up '-but I can feel history is going to repeat its self again, hehehahaha!'_

With that the signal was lost and live feed ended.

* * *

**Author note thing:**

Okay guys please don't kill me! I know this chapter was full of pain, damn it I was in pain writing it there was tears!

So yeah Tim Drake appears! I love Timmy! so guys what do you think is going to happen next?


	9. History will repeat itself

Thank you guys who reviewed or added to favourites or followed this story! I love you guys so much!

And I won't say which one of you were correct who guessed what was going to happen, in this chapter, if you were even right at all my dear reviewers! [INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE] anyway, please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**{History will repeat itself}**

The Joker had Jason again, he was tied up and was being injured in the mad mans clutches, the Joker knew that Jason was the second Robin, the once he had killed came back from the dead.

There was a pain which spread from Bruce's chest to his stomach he was filled with an constant sensation of worry and anxiety, just like before.

He only hoped this time he would be able to find Jason on time, alive; not a corpse already cold to the touch.

Bruce went back to the computer what he was using to track Jason down the co-ordinates weren't able to lock on a location, the only thing he knew was that the Joker was still in Jump city and that Joker wouldn't be expecting Batman to get there so soon or at all.

'Bru-Batman did you get a lock on his location?' Dick whispered his voice was wavering between high and normal seeing the awful scenes on screen seeing Jason being hit by the Joker and spitting blood, the way Jason spoke to Joker sent chills down his spine it was full of hate and revenge his bloodthirsty wanting to kill really frightened him.

'No I didn't I need to find him as soon as possible.'

'**We** need to find him as soon as possible, your not alone in finding him this time.' Dick said with a slight smile on his face, he just had to keep telling himself it would be impossible for history to repeat itself in such a tragic way again, but deep down he wasn't sure.

'Robin do you wish us to leave to find Jason?' Starfire asked sadly she had grown to like Jason, she didn't like Red X but Jason had been hiding behind that mask it wasn't him not completely.

Robin sighed and pulled her close into a embrace trying to not cry but he was close to tears, he loved his brother he really did and just wanted him back, 'Star, I think should-'

As he attempted to finish his sentence the screen in the titans common room buzzed and the static cleared away to reveal a wide grin spread across it, the camera zoomed out to reveal The Joker was holding a metal bar with dry blood splattered over it and a dark haired boy was slumped by his feet.

Bruce and Dick immediately looked at each other in either shock and fear or both, they both knew what the metal was, and what it had been used for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The Joker had left the basement in a fit of giggles making Jason feel sick to his core, Joker knew he was Robin, he had been the Jokers greatest masterpiece the bird he was able to catch and clip its wings and now he had came back to life, ruining his biggest act of evil against the dark knight.

The Joker seemed amused by the fact he had been able to capture Jason again, he had stated that he needed to get some 'important props'.

Jason shifted his head over to face Tim, the fourteen year old had his eyes closed, Jason presumed he was asleep 'Tim-' he whispered '-Your name is Tim right? Kid wake up.' Jason's voice got louder.

'I'm awake, don't shout.' Tim simply replied, Jason noticed one of Tim's hands were no longer cuffed.

Jason raised an eyebrow 'Hey, how did you do that?' he questioned.

Tim smiled slightly 'I just wiggled my wrist round a lot it was a bit loose anyway…' Jason nodded at Tim, and started to wriggle his wrist around just as Tim had done, it surprised him how loose the hand cuffs actually were, earlier he was too pre- occupied with The Joker, with the thoughts of revenge and his murder's similarity compared to his current situation, the thoughts swam around his head, flooding it and he wasn't thinking logically like to wiggle his wrists around to try to escape.

Jason looked up at Tim again with a smile laced on his face, but Tim's face suddenly changed to a frown.

'What did the Joker mean by calling you birdie and a zombie?'

Jason looked darkly down at the ground his teeth clenched together 'I've met the Joker before and something-' he paused '- something horrible happened and I wanted revenge but it kind of backfired as he kidnapped me then recognized me.' He added quickly.

Tim looked away, sensing Jason didn't want to expand on the subject.

'The Joker killed my mom..' he trailed off tightly closing his eyes remembering the awful event '-will he kill me too?' Tim almost whispered in a wavering voice, Jason sighed and his expression changed very suddenly to a scowl.

'I promise on my life, he won't kill you, I wont let him.'

Some how Tim felt comforted by hearing Jason's words of reassurance.

'I somehow believe you, so yeah, what is your name, you kind of didn't say what is-' Tim paused a weak smile appeared on his lips 'Your names isn't go fuck yourself, is it?'

Jason almost laughed, only a dark sounding chuckle came out his mouth, what did he have to lose?

He was already legally dead and this kid at least deserved to know his real name the two of them might even die together in this hell hole, its better then dieing alone Jason thought.

'Well I'm Jason Todd, but you wont find me anywhere on records, I'm kinda legally dead.'

Tim didn't look surprised at all, which in all fact surprised Jason., 'So Jason… can I call you Jay?'

'Sure, whatever kid.' he said sounding slightly annoyed.

'So…where do you come from?' Tim asked innocently,.

Jason sighed loudly, he glanced over to look at the corpses of the other hostages wondering how long it would take until the Joker killed him again, because at this rate his cuffs weren't going to become loose, Tim had not looked at the dead bodies at all and he was closest to them and the gallons of blood from the gunshot wounds or the exploded skull.

Jason only hoped they would be killed before the bodies would begin to rot or decay otherwise they would have to put up with the stench.

He held up very little hope he would be saved from this situation, he wasn't saved the first time, so he only presumed death awaited with open arms again.

'I'm from Gotham.' he finally answered, snapping out of his inner monologue, Tim's eyes widened a little bit 'Same, I came he-here with my mom for a trip-' he said softly, he paused slightly thinking of his mother '-in all honesty I thought something like this would only happen in Gotham, not in Jump city.'

Jason nodded slowly at Tim, talking about Gotham only made his mind wander back to his 'previous life' living with his parents, their deaths the streets then being Robin, living with Bruce and Alfred, the musky smell of Gotham's darkest streets and Crime alley, beating up bad guys then the memories of his murder at the hands of the Joker,

He couldn't bear to think about it.

'Jay how old are you?' Tim asked another question, Jason's mind was still lost in his Gotham thoughts he didn't want to be questioned, not right now.

'Tim, I'm seventeen-' he said annoyance in his voice'-and just please stop talking and asking me all these fucking questions, I just cant deal with this.' Jason continued, stress spreading on his face, he wasn't looking at Tim but at the ground, though he could hear Tim begin to sob a little, he felt a little pinch in his stomach.

Guilt.

Tim had just seen his mom die, been kidnapped, watched three people be shot and had his life hanging on the balance depending on if he answered the Joker's sick questions.

And then Jason had lost his temper at him, great.

He wasn't good with emotional crap, he tended to bury all that stuff at the back of his mind but recently it had been breaking out and leaking through, with Dick finding he out he was alive and had been the notorious thief Red X all along, and not to mention Bruce being called then the whole Joker thing, his emotions were leaking out more rapidly.

'Look Tim I didn't mean it..' he managed to say, Tim looked at him tears in his ocean eyes '-it's just you kept asking all those questions and they made me think of stuff I…don't really want to think about.' he almost held his head in shame '-guess I kept locking them away.'

Tim was silent, Jason looked up at the boy 'Kid I'm sorry, but are you gonna really make me apologise to you again?'

Tim looked one and truly petrified; the only thing that came out his mouth was a little whimper of 'Jay...be-behind you.'

Jason turned around to be met by manic laughter and wide animistic grin.

'Well, dead little birdie got some problems? I'm sure I'm the root of them all!' The Joker announced from behind him, Jason had not heard him come back into the basement, because he had been too lost in his thoughts, his painful memories and guilt to notice.

'Fuck you.' Jason immediately hissed at the clown, only to Jokers amusement.

'Now, now birdie you were always this rude even on our last play date, ya know I thought it would have been last ever play date but the big man seems to of let us have another one and with a guest to!' he pointed at Tim smiled at him and the poor boy was still frozen in fear, Jason felt rage now if the Joker wanted to hurt Tim more he would have to hurt him first, Tim was now being dragged into The Joker sick plot against Jason now, he didn't deserve this.

The Joker reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a metal bar, he hopped over to Tim, then turned back and grinned at Jason waving the object at him, it was a crowbar.

The crowbar.

Joker grinned wider when he saw the horror on Jason's face as he waved the crowbar at him.

'Now birdie doesn't this bring back memories?'

Jason didn't say anything his mind was going back to his death, the constant smashing into his flesh of the crowbar, the taste of his own blood in his mouth and the overwhelming feeling of loneliness

Except this time he wasn't alone.

Tim was with him, another kid who was about to be put through the hell he had already been through and something inside him wanted to prevent it from happening to Tim, but right now he was frozen in his place.

His eyes studied the crowbar more it had dried blood splatters all over it, his blood the Joker hadn't cleaned it off.

He felt so sick.

Joker suddenly grabbed Tim by his hair to Jason's shock and dragged him over to where the camera was set up, he let go of Tim leaving him shaking on floor, he stitched the filming camera on.

* * *

'HELLO AGAIN CITIZENS OF JUMP CITY!'

The clown announced to the camera, he waved the crowbar as he spoke.

'For the next part of this programme we get to see an amazing act called kid vs. crowbar, it was going to be birdie vs. crowbar but I want him to watch this first.' he smiled picking up the camera and turning it to face Jason letting everyone see his rage filled expression on his face, Jason was now wiggling his wrists extremely fast to get loose.

Joker then placed the camera back on the tripod tilting it to focus on Tim on the ground, he raised the crowbar high in the air ready to whack Tim with it.

Jason suddenly jumped on top of Tim, taking the full blow of the metal bar, the pain was followed by The Joker's manic laughter.


	10. Flesh and bone

**{Flesh and bone}**

'Ohohohoho, did you guys see that? Hoodie took the hit!'

The Joker screeched loudly, he quickly picked up the camera and turned it to face himself, 'Oh wow, he couldn't bear this little kid to get hit!'

He whacked Jason with the bar a few more times then kicked him causing him to roll off Tim, he laughed even more hearing Jason's muffled grunts of pain.

The Joker then made the camera face him 'I think that concludes round one, don't you?' he then turned off the camera off, and began humming to himself.

Tim quickly shuffled away from the Joker, he went straight towards Jason's ear.

'Why did you do that?' He asked his voice shaky and very quiet.

'Not, not fair on you, Tim.' He whispered back slowly, Tim didn't understand what Jason meant, but he nodded slowly 'Tha-thanks'

The Joker suddenly noticed them talking, and turned around to face them.

'Whatcha little kids doing, huh?' he taunted, Jason glared at the clown.

'What? Don't you want the kid to get beaten to death? Or should I include explosives like with you?'

'Shut up.' Jason hissed.

'Oh wait, wait! how did you come back to life? I cant stop thinking about it!'

'Just shut up.'

'Haha, so this time do you think Batman will save you?'

There wasn't any answer from Jason this caused the Joker to smile.

The cogs in Tim's brain had began turning, living in Gotham he had noticed when Robin came to Jump City and not too long later that another Robin had came along working with the Bat, a new sidekick (it wasn't like Tim had been stalking them) then that Robin had disappeared, gone without a trace.

Rumours had said the replacement Robin had been killed, Tim hadn't believed it though, hero's don't die.

They are some sort of immortal idols, death isn't in there job description, they fight the bad guys, put them in prison and win, the bad guys don't win, they try to kill heroes but it always fails, just like on Saturday morning cartoons Tim used to watch.

Heroes didn't die.

But it seems the second Robin did.

With the Joker continually implying Jason was 'birdie' or a 'zombie' it had occurred to Tim, Jason was the second Robin.

But if Jason was meant to be dead how was he back? Earlier he had said he was back from the dead to kill the Joker, well if that was the only reason, it really wasn't going Jason's way.

* * *

'I've got a lock on his location.' Bruce spoke his voice wavering between urgently and relief, he spun around on the chair to face Dick, his face had a serious expression painted on it.

'Okay, we need to get there…before-' he sighed sadly '-before its too late again.'

The titans all got the co-ordinates on their communicators, and rushed off towards the location where Jason was.

Starfire smiled at Robin, 'We will get your brother back, I know it.'

Her words somehow reassured him, but she couldn't be sure if Jason was okay, none of them could, Jason was different, he had changed.

He was now more violent, he was blood-thirsty and unstable, he wasn't the same stupid, reckless kid, Dick had know, and now the last time they had spoke to it ended in an argument, thanks to him calling Bruce, he didn't want that to be his last memory of speaking to Jason.

'Yeah Star, we will get him back, we just have to.' he felt himself cross his fingers hoping with all his heart that the Joker hadn't already killed Jason, and he was sure Bruce was thinking the same thing too.

* * *

Joker was pacing, waving the damn crowbar about for his own amusement, he had a deep in thought look covering his pale face, 'Ya know, I really wanted to whack you with the crowbar, Timmy-boy-' he grinned, musing to himself.

'But you birdie -sigh- you just can't stay away from it can you? Do you and the crowbar have a thing, you came all he way back from the dead to get hit by it again!'

Jason growled at the clown, his ribcage ached, and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth was way too familiar, this time round he hadn't experienced almost as much pain as last time, but last time felt like it lasted a life-time, and he lost count how many times the crowbar smashed into his body, but this time it was about three hits.

And he classed that as nothing but it still hurt.

'Ahhhh okay, I do believe its time for round two?' Joker hissed, his eyes glancing over towards Tim, fear bubbled yet again in his stomach, he wished he wasn't scared.

He didn't want Jason to get hurt again, because he was too scared, frozen unable to move away from the incoming metal bar.

The Joker walked towards Tim, like an predator closing in on it's prey, Tim felt his heartbeat increase and the fear choking him, he felt frozen again, he was paralyzed where he was laying.

There was a gun laying on the bloodstained floor, the Joker must of left it there after shooting the others hostages, Jason reached for the gun, a sick smile spreading over his face as he heaved himself up of the floor, the Joker had seemed to overlook the fact that Jason wasn't handcuffed anymore, he underestimated him, did he believe that a few hits from the crowbar would leave him crying, his blood splattered on the floor, having flash backs?

He hit the gun over the back of Jokers head, causing the deranged man to keel over to the floor, Jason pulled the crowbar from his hands, he heard the mad man laughing.

Jason took a deep breath.

He was shaking.

It was a weird feeling holding the item that beat him half to death.

'Now-' Jason whispered hate spewing from every letter '-how does this feel?'

He smashed the crowbar into the Jokers skull, then in his side then his ribcage, again, again and again, over and over a constant attack, always repeating and never faltering.

Tim watched in horror as Jason smashed the crowbar into the Joker's body blood pooling around him and dripping from his mouth.

A part of Tim felt happy Jason was doing this, but the most part felt like this was just a hate riddled revenge attack.

Although he noticed tears welling up in Jason's eyes.

He was crying?

'Jay…stop.' Tim whimpered.

'NO, I can't I-' the tears were streaming down his face now.

'Stop, you're not like him..' Tim trailed off, he watched Jason throw the crowbar at the wall, scream at it, and Jason fall back to floor; pulling his knees up to his chest, repeating 'fuck it' over and over again.

Tim crawled awkwardly over to the older teen, but he was lost for words, he honestly couldn't thinking of anything to say to him.

They heard the Joker's laugh getting louder but it was raspy and broken, he put his arm in the air and in his hand was a button to detonate a bomb.

'Boom.' The Joker laughed 'All thr-three of us are going to g-go boom now, if only Bats were here…'

His finger pushed the button, to the teenagers horror.

'TAKE COVER!' Jason yelled.

* * *

_Hey, Author note!_

_I can't apologise enough for the hiatus thingy, I haven't gave up on this story, I have the chapters planned out in my head and I'm still enjoying writing it! And I love all you reviewers thank you for reviewing this messed up story, you make me happy, and I'm sorry about the end of this chapter, but chapter 11 will be out soon!_


End file.
